


Eptesicus

by lucdarling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Amnesia, Batman Liam Payne, Cat Burglars, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam wakes up clutching a stuffed bat, in pain and no memory besides his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eptesicus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ifidoitsyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifidoitsyou/gifts).



> The title is a track on the _Batman Begins_ motion picture soundtrack, but also is the scientific name for the genus of some bats, some of which are common in England. My thanks to the many people who looked this over. I hope you enjoy this, I loved writing it.
> 
> The prompt: Liam is Batman.

Liam wakes up groggy and clutching a stuffed bat. It’s light brown with big black eyes and Liam has never seen it before. He holds it by one wing as he tries to get out of the bed he doesn’t recognize. He sits back down soon enough, squeezing his eyes shut like that will make the sudden dizziness go away. His right side burns with unexpected pain.

Liam hesitantly pulls up the shirt he doesn’t remember owning and peels back the bandage that’s there. He looks down at the neat row of black stitches covering a two inch gash with some surprise. He carefully runs a finger next to the thread, gentle and then covers it again with the shirt to look around the room for more clues.

There’s a lot about the room Liam doesn’t recognize, not only because he thinks the bed for some reason _should_ be a four-poster. It’s a queen, with a dark blue cover. There’s white hairs all on the end and Liam’s mind tells him: cat.

Liam has never been around cats for any length of time, and that’s when he knows something’s wrong.

The feeling only intensifies when the door opens and Liam has no idea who the man is.

“Oh good, you’re awake. I’ve got something for the pain you’re undoubtedly in but you’ve got to take it with food. We can change your bandage after.” His blue eyes zero in on the stuffed bat sitting next to Liam’s hip as he walks closer. “I hope you woke up clutching that. I wish I’d rigged a camera.”

Liam blinks and starts scanning the ceiling and walls for any evidence of such. There is none but Liam’s eye does pause for a moment on a knothole in the wood; he wonders why he’s certain that would be the best place for any sort of camera or listening device.

Then the man is standing next to Liam, not even asking before getting an arm around his shoulders and hauling him up. Liam is surprised he’s taller than Blue Eyes and even more surprised that he has no trouble lifting Liam.

Between the two of them, Liam hobbles out of the bedroom, down the hall and takes a seat on the chair with the a cushion. His side hurts worse for the exercise. There’s pasta steaming on the table and two bowls set out. Blue Eyes takes the seat across from him and serves himself before Liam.

“Uh, who are you?” Liam asks, fork hovering over the noodles. “I mean, I’m grateful you’re apparently taking care of me but I have no idea who you are. Or why I’m like this.” He gestures with his free hand to his body - nothing seems broken but it aches all over and there are scrapes across his palms. There’s also the matter of his missing memory.

“I’m Louis,” the man on the other side of the table introduces himself. “You’re Liam Payne, trust fund billionaire with a penchant for falling asleep in soggy alleys.”

Liam cocks his head because while he can’t remember his childhood house beyond flashes of red brick and columns, he’s certain he would have enough sense not to sleep outdoors.

Louis grins, and it’s something sharp that settles into almost fond. “You got mugged, mate.” He shrugs like it happens all the time. “Luckily, we weren’t too far from my humble apartment. I brought you home, let you sleep it off. So you really don’t remember anything?”

Liam swallows the bite on his fork before he answers. “I know my name and that I like pasta.” He shrugs, scoops up another forkful of just sauce. He doesn’t say the apartment isn’t anything like humble, because there’s a leather couch in the next room, a very expensive television opposite it, and art on the walls that Liam knows is pricey, judging by their individual lamps. “Do you have cats somewhere? I haven’t seen any but-”

Louis waves a hand airily. “They’re around. Can’t really call ‘em mine when they don’t have collars.”

“But what if someone else takes them in?” Liam questions. He can’t imagine giving up your time and money for something with no return. “What if they get hurt?”

Louis scoffs. “They’re meant to be free. If someone wants to domesticate them, so be it.” He clicks his teeth together. “But forcing them to change, to stay indoors or be something they’re not, I can’t, won’t do that. They’re free and going to stay that way.” His blue eyes stare into Liam’s, like what he’s saying goes beyond four-legged furry creatures. Like it’s something more important.

“Right,” Liam says softly. “That makes sense, the cat would probably scratch at you if you tried to lock it up after it was used to going where it wanted.”

“You have no idea,” Louis chuckles and that’s the end of the dinner conversation.

Liam goes back to the bedroom, worn out from sitting upright for so long. Louis helps him, leaves the room after Liam’s sitting on the bed without a word.

He’s back soon enough, dressed in all black with a ball cap pulled over his face. There’s a box in his hands, it looks like clothes. “I’m off to work, Leeyum.” Louis draws the name out, smiling when Liam frowns. “There’s a fresh toiletries kit in the hallway bathroom for you if you want. I’ll be back in the morning.”

It’s not until Liam is brushing his teeth close to an hour later in silence that he realizes Louis never said over dinner what his job was. He tries to put it out of his mind and falls asleep uneasily when he realizes he knows very little about his accidental roommate. It also feels like he should be doing something else at night beyond sleeping in a too-warm room.

* * *

Louis returns just as the sun is turning the living room shades of red-orange and light pink, He drinks two glasses of water, standing in front of the sink and ignoring Liam’s attempting to fill the kettle around his body.

“Er, Louis?”

The man looks up at Liam with a weary expression. “I’m not a morning person, make it quick.”

“So you have a job on night-shift then?” Liam asks. “At the factory or-” He’s cut off by Louis’ choked laughter. His knuckles are scraped red where his hand grips the counter.

“No, not at the factory. I do freelance security checks.”

“Ah.” Liam says. “I didn’t know that was a paying job as a freelancer. I thought those were usually with security companies.”

Louis grins, teeth sharp. “It pays very well. Help yourself to the fridge while I sleep, I suppose.” He covers his mouth as he yawns and pads out of the kitchen on silent feet.

“Mind if I watch the tv?” Liam says, because he can’t imagine spending the whole day in bed.

“Don’t get sucked into the daytime soaps, Liam. No one would ever take you seriously.” Louis laughs and the bedroom door shuts behind him with a quiet noise.

Liam is happy to sit on the couch, battle-scarred from animal claws and by dint of being old, Liam assumes. He learns quickly that Louis wasn’t joking, the soap operas are easy to watch. It doesn’t seem to matter that Liam has never watched them before, he can’t seem to stop.

The soaps turn into talk shows, which makes Liam roll his eyes. They’re somehow more unbelievable than the actress crying crocodile tears over learning her fiancé is really her long-lost brother.

He stretches his legs with a walk to the kitchen and makes a sandwich; Louis still isn’t awake. At least there’s the entire collection of _One Tree Hill_ in the bookcase next to the tv to keep Liam occupied.

He’s only a few episodes into the American tv show when Louis’ door opens. Liam had tried to do some basic exercises earlier because he must have gotten this muscle somehow but the pain in his side had put a stop to that.

“Nice choice,” Louis comments as he sits on the couch, legs curled under him in a show of grace that Liam isn’t sure he could replicate.

“Do you want dinner? Or breakfast, before you go? I’m not sure what to call it.” Liam asks, standing and rubbing his hands across his thighs. He doesn’t know what it is about Louis, something magnetic in the smaller man drawing Liam closer like a moth to the flame. Or maybe it’s the fact that he’s in a loose tank, neck hanging down so far Liam can almost see the dusky rose of small nipples and dark ink stretched across tan skin.

“I’ll get something in a bit,” Louis says and pats the cushion next to him. “We can finish this episode first.”

“Uh,” Liam says because he’s suddenly turned into a teenager with no self-control. He can feel himself chubbing up in his sweats. In Louis’ sweats. The thought does nothing for Liam.

“You do that, I need the loo.” Louis’ blue eyes bore into Liam’s back as he hurries away, but he doesn’t say anything.

Lunch is quiet, Louis drinking more tea than actually eating the chicken and rice on his plate. Liam can’t stop noticing the way the sun highlights the many shades of brown in his hair, or changes his eye color to almost green shot with blue.

He jerks off once he’s sure Louis is at work that night. Liam again feels like a teenager and wonders exactly how old he is.

* * *

“How old am I? Do you know?” Liam accosts Louis as soon as he walks in the door.

“Or you could look it up yourself?” Louis returns amusedly, pushing Liam back with a small hand on his chest. The warmth lingers. “Google is a thing nowadays.”

“Right,” Liam says hollowly. It’s been three days since he woke up with no immediate memory but his body still knows how to perform actions. It’s weird and Liam tries his best not to think about it. The box set of _One Tree Hill_ is great for that. “Search engine.”

Louis sighs. “I’ll get my laptop before I pass out.” Liam goes back to sitting on the couch, which is better than the pacing he’d done at sunrise. Liam is apparently someone who gets up at sunrise.

He returns with a laptop tucked between his arm and chest, the other arm holding a mug which he hands to Liam. “No porn, young grasshopper. Or at least let me tell you the good sites that won’t give me a virus.”

Liam chokes on the sip of tea and he’s sure Louis waited to speak until he had something in his mouth.

Louis cackles but boots up the computer, signs himself in and even finds a short biography online of Liam before he disappears into his bedroom.

Whoa, Liam is sort of famous in the town despite being in his twenties? That was a surprise. Liam can’t find anything much, however, about a job he’s skiving off while he sits around and waits for his memory to return. Maybe being famous and having your last name on a building means you’re rich enough not to work.

He discusses it with Louis over dinner that night. “I can’t find any history of a job,” Liam says in between bites. “but there’s something in me that feels guilty, like I should be doing something!”

Louis looks thoughtful. “But would you do the best job you could, if you can’t remember how to do the job to begin with? Maybe you hated the job, maybe it tired you out. You did look exhausted when I found you.”

“I was unconscious. You don’t know that.” Liam rolls his eyes. Louis sticks out his tongue and then they’re just making silly faces at each other before it dissolves into laughter.

“Have a good night at work, Louis,” Liam tells him sincerely with a smile as Louis heads out of his bedroom toward the front door of the apartment.

Louis looks surprised, spinning on his heel. “Uh, thanks. You too?” His brows draw down like that’s not what he meant to say. Liam doesn’t tell him the expression makes Liam want to kiss his forehead until the wrinkles disappear. “This should be a quick job, I’ll try to be back before sunrise, grab a few hours and then we can go to the 24-hour diner?”

“I’d like that,” Liam’s smile becomes wider and then Louis is gone.

Liam ends up cleaning the apartment, carefully dusting the artwork and frames, just so he has something to do. He leads his body through careful stretches, feeling the pull of the stitches and gets a little farther to touching his toes than yesterday.

He’s still sweating when he’s done, wiping his face with a towel and considering if he wants a shower or a glass of water first when he hears a soft sound.

It’s a cat, a black and grey tabby, sitting on the windowsill and watching Liam. He holds out a hand, feeling foolish but it works - the cat comes to nose at his fingers and lick a sandpaper tongue over the bones of his wrist.

“Hey there,” Liam murmurs. “You thirsty too?” He stands carefully and is surprised when the cat follows him into the kitchen, sitting on its haunches in front of the bowls Louis has out on the tile floor.

Liam pours water from his glass into the bowl and then fills it up again for himself. The cat doesn’t wait, lapping it up. Liam forages in the refrigerator and finds the chicken from a few days ago. He isn’t sure if the cat can eat a whole wing, so he picks it apart into smaller pieces, scraping it off the plate into the bowl.

The cat headbutts Liam’s shin before chowing down. Liam thinks it’s probably a dismissal and goes to shower.

He comes back into his bedroom to find the cat already there, making a comfortable spot on his pillow. Liam tries to shoo the cat off, feeling tired from the hot water and aching muscles. It’s a lost cause, he figures out soon enough, and ends up falling asleep with a cat tail wrapped around his throat like a collar.

A flash of light wakes him, bright behind his eyelids and not fitting the dream where Liam was leaping from rooftop to rooftop in the rainy dark.

“This is adorable. Donny, I thought you loved me best!” Louis stands in the doorway, phone held up. The cat meows and stands from the bed, back arching before it leaps off and pads over to Louis.

Louis picks up the cat with one hand and scratches behind its ears with the other, phone stuffed in a pocket. “I see you made a friend,” he comments as Liam sits up in bed.

“Uh, I gave it, her, him,” Liam flounders. “chicken and water.”

“You’re going to spoil him,” Louis reprimands but his voice has no heat.

“It’s not like I saw any cat food lying about. You probably feed him off your own plate too!” Liam says and flips the covers off. He forgets he’s shirtless until Donny meows and jumps from Louis’ arm, the man not appearing to notice because he’s staring.

“I bet you give them all pate on silver spoons, mate.” Liam jokes and Louis blinks.

“Guilty!” Louis says cheerfully, and Liam notices out of the corner of his eye as Louis looks him up and down while he’s pulling a shirt out of the drawer. “Ready for breakfast?”

They don’t mention the blatant staring over bacon and eggs and too much coffee for the dawning light.

Liam jerks off furtively once Louis is asleep across the hallway, imagining the muscles and tan skin beneath the tight black clothes that Louis favors for work.

It’s been the better part of a week and this crush isn’t going away.

* * *

“Let’s go up on the roof,” Louis suggests.

“You’re not working?” Liam is surprised but it explains why Louis had had a second serving of pasta carbonara when usually he restricts himself to a small serving so he can better squeeze through the air vents. Liam was sure the man was joking when he told him that.

“I can take the night off, I’ve got a nice enough nest egg that one night won’t hurt. Besides, you’ll probably appreciate the view, Mr. I-Dream-of-Rooftops.”

“That was only twice!” Liam protests, even though it wasn’t. The running over rooftops, talking to someone named Robin and the weight of something more than clothes on his chest haven’t left Liam.

They climb the stairs to the roof and Liam isn’t winded after three flights. He’s pleased and so is Louis, to judge the small smile on his face. There’s a plaid blanket already waiting, and a bottle of sparkling cider.

They sit next to each other, a little closer than the cool summer night likely deserves with their thick jackets on.

“Apple juice?” Liam asks with a raised brow.

“I’m sorry you’re more used to champagne, Mr. Payne.” Louis drawls his name. “But I can’t stand the stuff, and you’re still healing.”

“Not hardly! You took the stitches out days ago!”

“I wouldn’t want to undo all my hard work then,” Louis says and hands him a nearly full pint glass of a kid’s drink. Liam takes it, making sure to brush their fingers together.

Louis pours his own glass and then they sit on the roof together. Louis describes a man at work who, to hear him tell it, is just a little slow. He apparently keeps attempting to curtail Louis in an effort to make him better, and Louis complains that the man just doesn’t understand it won’t work, he’s the best in the business.

“Of course you’re the best,” Liam says. “You wouldn’t settle for anything less.”

“Absolutely.” Louis concurs and drains his second glass of sparkling juice. Liam feels like maybe there was something more in it, because there are bubbles in his head now. 

Or maybe that’s because Louis’ hand is over his, cautious.

That’s a thing that had surprised Liam in the beginning of this burgeoning friendship - and after almost two weeks in the spare bedroom, Liam feels that he and Louis are friends - Louis, despite his sarcastic words and funny faces, cares deeply.

Liam is the first to close the space between them and press their lips together.

Turns out, Liam remembers how to kiss. It’s a wonderful thing. It’s even better when Louis stops being hesitant and licks into Liam’s mouth.

They kiss for long minutes and finally break apart, breath steaming in the cold air. Liam’s attention is focused on the pink of Louis’ lips, shining in the dim light. He wants to do it again.

Then there’s suddenly more light and Liam turns his head to see the source.

There’s a great big floodlight on the roof of the building down the block, and it’s projecting something into the air. A bat symbol and Liam’s memory slams back into him.

_He’s responding to a mugging in an alley, except dispatch screwed up and the villain of the hour has a knife. No one told Liam that, he figured it out when it went into his side, hot white pain and screaming._

_“I’ll be okay,” he assures the woman whose purse is long gone. He makes a mental note to repair the body armor this time, for real, as he holds a gloved hand against his burning side. He’s been meaning to do it for a fortnight but in between running around town at night and training Robin-Harry to block an attack and be a competent sidekick, Liam just hasn’t had the time. “I’m just going to-”_

_He never finishes his sentence because the man comes back and Liam’s head hits the brick wall. Everything is dark._

Liam gasps loudly as he remembers.

“You okay, Liam?” Louis’s hands slide around Liam’s wrists, squeezing gently. His blue eyes look worried and Liam watches him take his pink bottom lip in between his sharp canines. “We don’t have to kiss again, we can just forget it.”

“No, the kiss was great.” Liam assures. “Really, I just,” his eyes flicker back to the signal in the clouds. “I need to go do something. I’m sorry Louis.”

Liam leaves the rooftop and Louis behind him, catching a cab to his home. He’s really more interested in the space beneath it though.

Liam rushes down the stairs twenty-five minutes later, belatedly realizing as his feet pound the metal that his suit and mask are probably on the black market by now since Louis had made no mention of them during the past week, nor given any hints he knew of Liam’s alter persona.

He gasps in surprise when he sees it backlit and hung up in its proper place. “How?”

“I don’t actually know,” says a voice from behind him and Liam spins around.

Harry’s standing there, the curly hair Liam remembers so well hanging loose and wet. He’s standing at the other end of the large cavernous room, bright yellow swimming shorts on. The towel around his neck does very little to catch the water dripping off him, though his casted foot is protected by a large plastic bag.

“The better question really, is where the hell have you been? I swear to god, I am going to give you a tracking chip.”

“I lost my memory,” Liam admits.

Harry comes to an abrupt halt in the middle of the room, crutches finally stopping their echoing click on the tile. “You don’t know who you are but you found yourself here?” His green eyes narrow and his fist flexes.

“No,” Liam hurries to reassure. “I know who I am now, there was a symbol in the clouds that I saw from Louis’ roof but..” He trails off because it’s hard to explain, even to himself. 

Harry grins and he has dimples. Liam didn’t remember those. “Oh, ‘m Harry. So you’re okay with the fact that the world thinks you’re a rich do-nothing lazeabout and you secretly spend your nights fighting crime in the city?”

“It explains the dreams about chasing people on rooftops,” Liam says with a shrug.

“Memories, more like.” Harry says jovially and now he’s standing next to Liam.

“So how did this end up here?” Liam asks, running a hand over the body armor in front of him.

Harry shrugs. “I really don’t know. I had gone out for groceries one evening, the second day you were missing and when I returned, it was in a box on the kitchen counter. There wasn’t a note and I checked the security tapes, but they were gone. I ran a bug sweep and catalogued everything upstairs that’s valuable, but nothing was taken.”

“That’s weird,” Liam comments. “Who’s heard of a friendly burglar?”

“It’s more about who knows you’re Liam Payne and also Batman,” Harry points out and oh, he’s right.

“We’ll figure that out later, if they didn’t do any harm.” Liam promises. Maybe someone got to his mask and suit before Louis found him, since neither of them know how long he was in that alleyway. “For now, get me up to speed on what’s been going on while I’ve been away.”

They spend the next half hour looking at the grid view of the city, until Liam yawns and Harry waves him off to bed.

“I’ll have pancakes in the morning,” Harry calls up after him and Liam gives him a thumbs up followed by another yawn. Harry’s cackle of laughter floats around him but Liam has the thought as he stares at the carvings of the four poster bed that it doesn’t sound as nice as Louis’ laugh.

Thinking of Louis brings doesn’t bring a smile to Liam like it has in the last few days. He ran away so quickly after seeing the bat symbol in the sky, he didn’t actually notice where he was running from. Liam had hailed a cab as soon as he could three streets over and the apartments in the neighborhood all looks similar.

He didn’t even get Louis’ last name. That bothers Liam more than he cares to admit and he falls asleep, troubled frown on his face.

* * *

“Robbery in progress at 12th and H Street,” Harry says over his shoulder, still looking at the map of the city on the screen in front of him. Liam is still descending the stairs but when he hears the location, he jumps the remaining four and heads to his suit and mask.

“Are you sure you don’t want me along? We both know who it’s going to be and the last time, she escaped out the back door. It is a little strange she wasn’t running amok like the others in your absence. The Cat didn’t change their pattern much, if anything, she seemed to cut her jaunts shorter than usual while you were wherever you were.”

Liam ignores the hint that he should tell Harry more about who took him for those weeks with no memory and looks pointedly at the heavy lime-green cast Harry’s wearing on his left foot. Somehow he makes it look like a fashion statement alongside the skinny jeans and leopard print button up. “I think I can handle The Cat myself. I was doing this job before you joined up, you know.”

Harry beams at him, undeterred. “Then I’ll be the best eyes and ears from here, Liam!” He leans back in the chair and turns back to the monitors. “The alarm just cut out at the store, you’ve got seven minutes to get down there and catch The Cat in the act; nine minutes and she’ll be in the wind again.”

“I’m going,” Liam grouses as he jams the mask on his face. “Stay off your foot.”

Harry waves him off, already staring intently at the screens.

Liam arrives at the jewelry store minutes later, thanks to Harry jamming the traffic lights in his favor. He parks the bike in an alley and heads in through the back door.

The first thing Liam sees is an ass as The Cat is bent over a counter, carefully picking things up and sliding them into a dark pouch held in the other hand.

“Well, this is a nice view,” Liam comments and then wants to take it back. His week with Louis had clearly ruined his brain-to-mouth filter. He taps the ear comm twice for Harry’s attention. “Robin, make a note in The Cat’s file that he’s male.”

There’s a muffled thump on the other end and then Harry taps back twice he’s heard.

The Cat jerks and steps back on light feet that don’t make a sound; Liam must have been louder whispering than he’d thought. Liam scans the short, curvy body and the black cap that does nothing to hide bluey-greeny-blue eyes.

“Louis?!” Liam hesitates, holding a pair of handcuffs between them for the arrest he had planned to make as he steps out from the back room.

“Hello, Liam Payne.” Louis greets him. “Or is it Batman, since you’re in the get up tonight?” He grinned mischievously. “I have missed the sight of you, looking all official to stop crime.”

“Batman,” Liam answered as Harry’s voice came across the comm, “Wait, he knows you?”

“No, I think I’ll call you Liam still,” Louis answers and finally stops putting the shiny jewelry in his pouch. He ties it to his waist without looking at the strings, blue eyes staring into Liam’s. “Wouldn’t want you to think you’re invincible or anything.”

“How can I forget?” Liam asks, putting a hand to his side. “Was it a joke?” He feels more hurt than his side allows for.

“What?” Louis seems baffled.

“You, you taking me in, taking care of me.” Liam says. “Was that some sort of sick prank? Oh, let’s see Liam without the mask, Liam who doesn’t remember who he is or what he actually does!” He’s breathing hard at the end of his rant and his voice cracks at the end.

“No,” Louis replies softly. “It wasn’t some sort of prank. I really did find you in that alley, I just happened to be coming home from a job.”

“Oh god, your job.” Liam moans. It all makes sense now.

Louis talks over him. “I showed you my home, you ate my food and slept in my bed-”

“What?!” Harry squawks over the comm and Liam taps it off. This is definitely a private conversation though he doesn’t doubt Harry will be all over him, literally, when he gets back for details.

“Donny came to you! He doesn’t know how to pull a prank! He’s a bloody cat!” Lous seems finished arguing his side and sucks in a breath, blows it out with forced calm. “I don’t know what I could say to convince you, but need I remind you, _you_ are the one who kissed me.”

“I know,” says Liam.

“Do you regret it?” Louis asks.

“No,” Liam blurts out and Louis looks delighted. His watch beeps in the sudden silence.

“Good, we can do more of it later. For now, we really need to go. The police are going to arrive in one minute.” Louis bends down, grabbing something under the counter and Liam recognizes the backpack he swings over his shoulder.

“Want me to carry that?”

“No,” Louis grunts. “You’d probably abscond with it back to your hidey-hole cave.”

“Here,” Liam jumps and pulls down the fire escape for Louis to use. “You go first.”

Instead of climbing up, Louis crosses his arms over his chest. “And you won’t beat me senseless just because now you know how I make my way in life?”

“I would have done that in the jewelry store,” Liam smiles. “I was hoping we could both get on the roof before the cops come since I’m not their biggest fan either, and then maybe I could get your number?”

“Only you, Liam Payne.” Louis sighs and begins scaling the metal ladder. “I’m not giving up my career to be a kept man!” He says just loud enough for his voice to reach Liam’s ears. Blue and red flashing lights highlight the curve of his bum.

Liam hurriedly climbs up after him. “No, but maybe we could talk about a charity donation.”

Louis groans but it sounds more for show than actual annoyance. Liam pulls himself up onto the roof and is immediately tackled to the gravel.

“Right,” Louis says, straddling Liam and running his hands over the Batman suit. “I’ll be taking these,” he pockets the handcuffs. “and if you’re a good boy, maybe I’ll think about giving them back.”

“I wouldn’t turn you in,” Liam promises.

“You are entirely too dependent on the good of your word,” Louis chastises. “Not everyone is as trusting as you are.”

“I don’t know,” Liam does his best to shrug while lying down. “You did take me into your home. Do you regret it?”

“Not yet,” Louis whispers and leans down to kiss him. They can hear the clamor of the police below them but they’re too busy relearning each other’s mouths to care.


End file.
